No son necesarias las palabras
by Caro-Snape
Summary: Este fanfic es fruto de una paranoia mental que me dio hace un par de días tras ver el episodio ELEGY en la fox, cuando en realidad debería haber estado estudiando para los parciales de febrero....(dejadme un feedback porfiiiiiii!)


_**Disclairme**: Ya lo sé son de CC y no míos!!!!  
_

_**Spoliers**: cuarta temporada concretamente, ante penultimo capitulo: ELEGY  
  
**Clasificación**: angustia/Drama  
  
**Dedicatoria**: a mi brother que me insistió tanto en que escribiera un fanfic, a mi papi y mi mami por soportarme y a todos vosotros por tenerme tan enganchada a vuestros relatos.  
  
**Nota**: este fanfic es fruto de una paranoia mental que me dio hace un par de días tras ver el episodio en la fox, cuando en realidad debería haber estado estudiando para los parciales de febrero....  
**  
Nota dos**: el texto en inglés es la conversación que Mulder y Scully mantienen al final de capítulo._

**Scully:** "I saw something Mulder."  
**Mulder:** "What?"  
**Scully:** "The fourth victim. I saw her in the bathroom before you came to tell me."  
**Mulder:** "Why didn't you tell me?"  
**Scully:** "Because I didn't want to believe it. Because I don't want to believe it."  
**Mulder:** "Is that why you came down here? To prove that it wasn't true?"  
**Scully:** "No. I came down here because you asked me to."  
**Mulder:** "Why can't you be honest with me?"  
**Scully:** "What do you want me to say? That you're right? That I believe it even if I don't? I mean is that what you want?"  
**Mulder:** "Is that what you think I want to hear?"  
**Scully:** "No."  
**Mulder:** "You can believe what you want to believe, Scully, but you can't hide the truth from me. Because, if you do, then you're working against me... and yourself. I know what you're afraid of... I'm afraid of the same thing."

NO SON NECESARIAS LAS PALABRAS 

La veo marchar y me apoyo en la pared.

¿Como he podido decir eso? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan insensible?

Todas las personas ,que aseguraban ver a las victimas en el momento de la muerte, se estaban muriendo de cáncer. Scully me confiesa haber visto a la chica degollada, y yo la acuso de su falta de confianza, de mentirme. Dios... Scully se muere...

¡NO!

Tengo que ir tras ella. Tengo que decirle que lo siento. Tengo que demostrarle lo importante que es para mí.

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten y salgo atropelladamente por la puerta que da a los aparcamientos.

Se ha ido.

Miro el reloj y me percato de que he pasado diez minutos sumergido en cavilaciones y lamentos que no sirven de nada si no se los muestro.

Me dirijo a mi coche, abro la puerta y arranco. No se a que velocidad voy pero estoy seguro que he rebasado los límites con creces. Me pregunto como no he tenido un accidente, porque no veo, no oigo. Solo pienso....Scully se muere...... no puede ser verdad.

He llegado a George Town, me precipito del coche y empujo frenético la puerta del edificio de Scully. Hay una vecina. Intento controlar mi ansiedad, por llegar al apartamento de mi compañera, para no crear alarma, pero mis piernas no tienen paciencia.

Ya estoy frente a la puerta.

Pulso el timbre.

No hay respuesta.

Tengo miedo.

Mis dedos nerviosos vuelven a intentarlo. Mientras me invade la angustia.

Nada.

Cojo aire he intento tranquilizarme. Apoyo mi brazo estirado en el marco de la puerta. Mientras con el otro la golpeo.

No hay respuesta.

Deshago el camino tan rápido que consigo que la vecina (aun en el pasillo) se asuste y corra al interior de su apartamento.

Comienzo a conducir Dios sabe a donde, mientras llamo al móvil de Scully. El buzón de voz me responde para mi desesperación.

No sé como pero he llegado a la casa de la Sr. Scully.

Me bajo del coche y me dispongo a averiguar si Scully está aquí. Pero a mitad de camino caigo en la cuenta de que si no es así, Maggy se va a preocupar. Y no quiero que sienta lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento.

Vuelvo al coche, entonces se me ocurre que a la velocidad que iba de camino al apartamento de Scully pude haberla adelantado y quizás ya está allí. Es un pensamiento reconfortante pero no acabo de creérmelo, lo cual me hace ponerme más nervioso aun.

Multitud de situaciones inundan mi mente y todas acaban igual: Scully muerta. La imagen de su cuerpo sobre la mesa de la sala de autopsias.

Paro el coche, de nuevo estoy en george town. Corro al apartamento. Toco el timbre.....

Segundos después, todo mi miedo se evapora al ver aparecer a mi pelirroja favorita tras la puerta.

No puedo dejar de mirarla y es entonces cuando mi miedo, mi angustia, mi pena, vuelven a mi porque leo en sus ojos la tristeza. Y ella en los míos también, lo se porque aparta la mirada y agacha la cabeza.

No los veo pero se que sus ojos están húmedos. No puedo soportar verla así. Las lagrimas se agolpan en mis conductos lacrimales y luchan por salir, mientras que mis parpados lo hacen porque no salgan.

Entonces ella levanta la cabeza.

Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que serlo por los dos. No quiero que se derrumbe, no quiero derrumbarme.

Veo como una pequeña lágrima recorre su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios y baja por el mentón. Otra intenta seguir el mismo camino, pero mi pulgar se lo impide.

Ya no puedo más.

La atraigo hacia mí y la abrazo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que temo hacerle daño, pero necesito sentir que está viva, que esta junto a mí.

Sus lágrimas empapan mi camisa, su aliento choca en mi cuerpo. Aprieta su cabeza contra mi pecho tanto que noto sus labios moviéndose.

No son necesarias las palabras, ya no.

Por un instante me siento bien, soy feliz. Y entonces me acuerdo....

........Scully se está muriendo....

Y me derrumbo.


End file.
